madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter three
Chapter three of POM; Parent Hunt. Plot The penguin team patrolled the area for possible landmarks and did find one, the crevasse where the old boat Skipper, Kowalski and Rico had visited to rescue Private, concluding that the abducted colony was the foursome's home colony, which Obi-wan also confirmed through DNA analysis with some lost feathers of the colony and discovered that at least a few of the feathers matched Skipper, Kowalski and Rico in blood, but none matched Private (much to his dismay), they went to the leopard seal's home and found the exact same evidence: octopus tracks, dinosaur tracks, plesiosaur tracks and pterosaur tracks, plus DNA analysis on some discarded hair matching Hunter's genetics, they also suspect that Roark and his plane were also taken since neither were in sight and the tracking beckon was gone, "well looks like we know what happened to your relatives" Corran guessed, "yeah but wha' if we neve' find 'hem" Rico murmured at his best, "don't worry I've picked on their scent so I know where to go" Obi-wan said pointing in a certain direction, now they were returning to the plane, since the North Wind's plane got destroyed and Roark's is nowhere in sight they had to board the penguin's plane. The penguins, Velociraptor''s, North Wind, lemurs, Hunter and Marlene were now leaving Antarctica to find and save the penguin's and Hunter's people, Obi-wan is able to sniff them out but is having trouble doing so in the plane, "ugh I can't find the scent in here" he groans, "well how are you going to do it on the outside while we're flying?" Bella the Bellubrunnus asks having anticipated this, "I got it" Skipper claps as he went to a cabinet and pulled out what looked like a jet pack, "here take this as a precaution" he adds, Classified couldn't help but notice that it was the North wind's jet packs that they gave to the penguins, Obi-wan puts it on and admires it, "nice" he compliments. Now he is outside on the top of the cockpit, "okay Obi-wan, the second you regain their scent tell us where to go" Elvis requested, "roger that" the ''Oviraptor complied, it didn't take long to pick it up though, "alright I got it, go northeast" he directed, so they did as fast as possible while Obi-wan held on, they noticed it was taking them into Africa, "huh, never thought we'd come back here" Maurice comments, they continued being navigated by Obi-wan and have completely passed Africa, crossed the Arabian sea into India and were now passing over the Himalayas, "something tells me they're in the Gobi desert, the scent is getting stronger now" Obi-wan informed, "you guys lived in the Gobi Desert haven't you" Eva asks The Velociraptors who nod, "wow, looks like you're getting your own trip to go home" Private jokes, "yeah, home" Sheen reminisces. Meanwhile in the Lourinhã Empire's cruiser, Roark the Dinheirosaurus was imprisoned in a cage, he was hoping to stall the empire long enough for the North Wind to come, but he was bested and now fears that they're too late, well it was worth a try, two more cages were next to him, one with two adult leopard seals, a male and a female, and in the other cage were six adult penguins, half were male and the other half were female, Roark didn't know why but there was something familiar about them, he also guessed they were married couples do to their age, eventually he decides to talk to them, "hey who are you?" Roark asked starting with the penguins who look at him, "yes?" one of the females asked, "I'm Roark, who are you" the sauropod repeats, "I'm Rex and this my wife Stella" one of the males said, whom Roark noticed looked like Rico, including similar-looking head feathers, "I'm Helen and this my husband Jeffry" a tall skinny female penguin introduces and Roark noticed they both look like Kowalski, "and I'm Toby and this is my wife Nevaeh" the last male penguin says and Roark noticed they look like Skipper, then it hit him: these six may be relatives of the three, but just to be sure he asked "do you have any children?", the sixsome looked at him in surprise but answered, "we used to, Toby and me had son a named Skipper" the female named Nevaeh answers, Roark nods, greatly pleased, the two leopard seals also looked after hearing it, "me and Helen also had a son, whom we named Kowalski" the male named Jeffry says, Roark nods again, clearly on the right track, "and me and Rex had a son named Rico, all three were very close friends" the female named Stella answers, Roark nods, his assumptions were apparently true, the leopard seal couple looked surprised as they too new three penguins named Skipper, Kowalski and Rico, "do you miss them?" Roark asks, they all nod and looked sad, "they disappeared without us knowing and we never saw them again, they're probably dead" the one named Helen stated and began to cry, with the other five shedding a few tears, luckily Roark knows how to stop all that, "well you're not gonna believe me but your three sons are alive, I met them once" he reveals earning surprise from the six, "they currently live in some place called New York City, along with a fourth penguin named Private whom they adopted" Roark finishes, the six adults could not believe it, all this time they had grieved that their kids were gone only that they were safe and sound all along, well more or less, however they were confused by the location their sons had wound up at but at the moment didn't care, the part about Private was brand new though, so they ask the dinosaur about everything that had happened, Roark said everything that he had heard of, "wow, so that's what happened to them, I'm proud of my son for caring for this Private guy, but why didn't any of them return?" Rex asks, "they ended up fleeing to an iceberg to escape from leopard seals and were later found by humans which took them to New York" Roark answers, "but why did these humans take them away from us rather than return them to us?" Toby asks, grateful that someone else saved their children but at the same time a bit angry that the humans also kidnapped them, "that I don't know, they probably didn't know that they had you at the time" Roark shrugs, causing the six parents to frown, "I've also met them" said the male leopard seal next to them getting their attention, "I'm George and this my mate Sheila", the seal explains, "you two are friends of our children?" Nevaeh asks finding that hard to believe, "well our daughter named Hunter is, she got taken to the same place once, but they brought her back" Sheila describes, "well what happened to her now?" Stella asks, "well she was old enough to move out so she did, we don't know where she is now but I have a feeling she has returned to New York to hang out with those penguins some more, she does have a particular liking to Private" George says, "at least you were able to reunite with your child" Jeffry says feeling slightly jealous, "but the fact that your daughter is a leopard seal and our children are penguins, the 'hanging out' sounds both phony and sly for my tastes, how do we know she won't harm them?" Toby said in slight hostility, the seals though figured this was coming, "well we do suspect she's in love with Private, enough in fact that she isn't willing to harm any of them" George offered, they just shrug and still looked doubtful, but the two seals didn't blame them for that, after all leopard seals were a penguin's worst enemy, Roark decides to get their mind off that by telling the six about their son's time in New York, the friends they got, the heroism they committed and so forth. Meanwhile the ship has landed on the sand and Dooku the Kimmerosaurus emerges with his imperials and Dave and his followers, along with a new ray gun of Dave's with some upgrades, "are you sure we should do this" Dave asks feeling uneasy, "relax my purple friend this is just a test drive" Dooku soothes, then commands a Gnathosaurus to scout ahead for anything, seconds later it returned saying "all clear sir", Dooku nods and directs the dinosaurs and pseudo-dinosaurs to push the ray gun, once that was settled they began the testing. Stay tuned for POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fandom